Docker is an open source application container engine, and is based on a kernel lightweight virtualization technology, and can implement resource isolation among applications, configuration and security assurance of each application, and meet a requirement of on-demand resource allocation for each application, isolation among applications and availability of the applications. Before Docker is used to run an application, a corresponding container needs to be created on a working node. Currently, during deployment of a container on the working node, the container is created on a highest-priority working node. Factors that affect container creation include both resource capacity and image, wherein the resource capacity includes a CPU capacity and a memory capacity. Docker images are organized in layers. An image at a lower layer is referred to as a parent image of an image at a current layer, and an image without the parent image is referred to as a base image. However, in a deployment process of the foregoing container, only impact of the resource capacity on the container creation is considered. This may lead to a waste of resources.